Fantasma
by KittenKat Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Por qué Nosotros? Por Que El Mundo Es Injusto. ¿Por que el No Puede Seguir A Mi Lado? Porque Fui Débil.¿Porque Simplemente Soy Infeliz? Porque No Quieres Seguir Adelante.¿Por qué Dios No Viene Por Mí? Porque Eres Mía , Yo Te Protejo y No Dejare Que Venga Por Ti. (Mal Resumen, Soy Nueva ¿Una Oportunidad? Por Favor)


Fantasma..

_Nota: No Me Pertenecen Gakuen Alice Ni Sus Personajes_. Perdón Las Faltas de Ortografía mi ordenador no las corrige.  
Indicaciones; Letras _Cursivas_ Seran De Natsume. Y Las Normales De Mikan.

Aliso Mi Falda Crema Una Vez Más, No Estoy Nerviosa De Echo No Debería Ya Que Hoy En Nuestro Aniversario.  
Aun Así Siento Una Corriente De Aire Distinta Junto A Mi Mientras Poso El Jersey Rosa Con Cuello De Tortuga Sobre Mi Cabeza, Siento Sus Dedos En Mi Piel Mientras Subo Mis Medias Y Calzo Mis Zapatos De Tacón Alto Mientras Me Apresuro A Salir Del Cuarto De Nuestro Cuarto Como Diría Natsume. Natsume Y Yo Hemos Estado Casados Desde Que Cumplimos 22 Años De Edad Y No Me Arrepiento Me Ha Dado Una Vida Llena De Felicidades Y Tristezas A Su Lado .

Yo Lo Amo Y El Me Ama, Siempre Lo Tengo En Mente.

Ya Estamos Destinados, En La Vida Y En La Muerte Estaremos Juntos.  
Después De Las Batalla Con El ESP Natsume Murió Pero Días Después Volvió A La Vida En La Fría Cama Del Hospital de Gakuen Alice, Yo No Estaba A Su Lado. Yo me Había Ido –Había Desapareció Y Lo Había Desaparecido De Mi Mente Para Siempre- Me Habían Trasladado Nuevamente A Kyoto A Casa De Mi Abuelo Borrando Dos Años –Los Más Maravilloso Años- De Mi Vida En El Tiempo EN El Cual Perdí Mi Alicia –La Anulación- Por Completo.

_Arreglando Por Quinta Vez Mi Corbata Carmín Me Miro En El Espejo, Estoy Implacable Como Siempre Vestido Con Uno De Mis Esmoquin Negros, Mas Caros, Y Una Apretada Corbata Roja La Cual Va A Juego Con Mis Ojos Sangre Y Palido Rostro Fantasmal.  
Mi Esposa Está Frente A Espejo Pero Se Que Ella No Me Ve Ni Me Siente Al Deslizar Mis Dedos Por Su Espalda Desnuda Al Igual Como Lo Hago Todas Las Mañanas La Sigo Cuidando De Ella –Como Ya Lo Hago Desde Hace Dos Años.-_

Al Salir De La Casa Que El Y Yo Construimos Juntos Camino A Través De Los Parques Y Tiendas Que Solíamos Frecuentar Cuando El Aun Estaba Vivo. Me Paro Frente A La Estación Del Metro Mientras Que Llevo Mi Teléfono A Mi Oído Soy Perfectamente Que Hotaru Esta Preocupado Y En Su Estado No Es Bueno. Ella Toma El Teléfono Al Primer Tono, Lo Cual Agradezco.

-¡¿Mikan?!  
Aparto El Aparato De Mi Oído Y Suspiro Cuando Lo Vuelvo A Poner En Mi Adolorido Oído. -¿Si?  
-¿Dónde Cojones Estás?! Creo Que Ha Llorado Y Está Preocupada. Ahora Yo También Me Preocupo.  
- En El Centro Haciendo La Compra.  
La Oigo Sollozar Y Agrego : -Estoy Bien, No Te Preocupes Recuerda Que…  
- Estoy Embarazada – Murmura Y Luego Maldice – Maldito Ruka..  
Río Y Le Comento: - Pero Aun Así Eres Feliz.  
- Si Lo Soy – Oigo El Calor En Su Voz, La Envidio –Y Tu Deberías Serlo.  
Niego Con La Cabeza Consiente De Que Ella No me Ve Le Respondo: – Me Tengo Que Ir Las Compras No Se Hacen Solas, H.  
-Tampoco La Felicidad – Murmura, Finjo No Oírla Y Me Despido Con Nos Vemos Mañana A Lo Que Ella Agrega Un Egoísta No Puedo Re Hacer Mi Vida, No, No Quiero Hacerlo. No Quiero A Otro Hombre En El Sofá De Natsume No Quiero A Otro Hombre Sentado O Caminando A Mi Lado.

Solo Ha Habido Uno Y Así Sera. Me Digo Mientras Camino A Través Del Mar De Gente.

_Ella Camina Adelante Con Un Hermoso Jersey Rosa Con Cuello De Tortuga Su Hermoso Cabello Castaño Va Suelto Y Sus Hermosas Piernas Van Cubiertas Por Una Falda Crema , Mi Esposa.  
_

_Sonrió__ Abiertamente Ante La Palabra 'Mi' Ya Que Ella Es Mía Tanto Vivo Como Muerto Ella Me Pertenece. Me Detengo Al Ver Que Extrae Su Movil Espero Unos Segundos A Que Lo Tome Antes De Acercarme. Se Que A quien Llama Es Imai Ya Que Lo Hace Siempre. Me Aparto Cuando Comienza La Conversación Y Regreso Cuando Creo Que Acaba._

La Veo Reir Y Luego Agregar: - Pero Aun Así Eres Feliz.

_- Si Lo Soy – Oigo A Imai Decir –Y Tu Deberías Serlo. Si Ella Debería Ser Feliz. _

_Niega Con La Cabeza Consiente De Que Ella No La Ve Y Responde: – Me Tengo Que Ir Las Compras No Se Hacen Solas, H._

_-Tampoco La Felicidad – Murmura Imai .  
_

_Siento Una Punzada En Mi Pecho Mikan No Ha Seguido Adelante Ella Se Ha Estado Atando A Un Fantasma Como Dice Imai, Ella Se Ha Atado A Mi Y Ella Merece Ser Feliz. Eso Yo Lo Se. Veo Que Mikan Ríe y Cuelga El Teléfono Antes De Caminar Entre El Resto De Rostros, Yo Solo La Sigo Observándola Por Ultima Vez Está Noche.  
_  
Me Deslizo A Través De Las Escaleras Y Dejo Que Caer El Jersey Bajo Mis Pies Mientras Que Estos Reposan En La Arena, Natsume Estaría Furiosa Contigo SI Te Ve Usado Eso, Mikan Río Ya Que Es Verdad. El Vestido Blanco Sin Tirantes Y Escote De Corazones Que Use En Nuestra Boda Sigue Intacto Desde El Día En Que Nos Casamos. Tirando Mis Sandalias Y Medias A Un Lado Corro A Traves Del Borde Costero Donde Nos Casamos. Casi Puedo Ver A Dos Chicos De 22 Años Tomados De La Mano Mientras Comparten Un Beso Apasionado Frente A La Playa Y Sus Mejor Amigos, Los Cuales Ahora Están Casados Y Formando Una Familia. Una Numerosa Familia.  
Hotaru Quien Es Mi Mejor Amiga Desde Pequeña Se Caso Con Ruka, El Mejor Amigo De Mi Difunto Esposo , Un Año Despues Que Yo Y Natsume nos Casaramos . Hoy En Día Ambos Tienen Un Hijo –El Cual Es Identico A Ruka (Fisicamente) Y A Hotaru (Psicologicamente) – Y Esperan Otro –Una Niña- Desde Hace Cinco Meses –Los Cuales Son Los Meses Que Tiene Hotaru O H Como Aprecio Decirle Ahora.  
Sonrio y Me Detengo Donde Natsume Y Yo Nos Casamos.

_Ella Está Quieta , Se ha Detenido Donde Nos Comprometimos.  
Lleva El Hermoso Vestido Con El Cual La Hice Mía –Aun Le Queda Maravilloso, Pegado A Sus Curvas Y Acentuando Su Hermoso Rostro- Sus Grandes Y Expresivos Ojos Avellanos Se Llenan De Lagrimas Mientras Corre A Través De La Playa Al Parecer Segada Por Los Recuerdos Al Igual Como Lo Estoy Yo Ahora.  
Me Desprendo De Mis Zapatos Y Medias Mientras Corro A Su Lado Abrazando Su Diminuta Espalda Mientras Aspiro El Excitante Y Dulce Aroma A Vainilla Que Lleva Su Cabello. Ella Da Un Salto Y Me Estremezco Al Ver Que Está Llorando. Mis Ojos Se Abren Más Y Me Pongo Delante De Ella Ahuecando Su Cabeza En Mi Pecho Fantasmagórico. Ella Parece No Notarlo, Lo Odio.  
_

Espero Pacientemente A Que La Arena Se Filtre Entre Mis Pies. Extraño A Natsume.  
Me Dejo Caer De Rodillas Al Agua Mientras Sollozo.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Irónicamente Al Aire. ¿Porque Natsume? ¿Por qué Nosotros? ¿Por que el No Puede Seguir A Mi Lado?Porque Simplemente Soy Infeliz? ¿Por qué Dios No Viene Por Mí?¿Porque Soy Tan Mala Persona?

_Porque Solamente Quiero Estar A Su Lado_

_Ella Está Sollozando De Rodillas En La Playa Y Es Por Mi Maldita Culpa.  
La Oigo murmura En Silencio Preguntas Al Cielo:  
¿Porque Natsume?  
¿Por qué Nosotros? Por Que El Mundo Es Injusto.  
¿Por que el No Puede Seguir A Mi Lado? Porque Fui Débil.  
¿Porque Simplemente Soy Infeliz? Porque No Quieres Seguir Adelante.  
¿Por qué Dios No Viene Por Mí? Porque Eres Mía , Yo Te Protejo y No Dejare Que Venga Por Ti._

Sollozo Para Mi Mismo Siendo Consiente De Que Nadie Me Escucha Y Pregunto Al Viento: - ¿Porque Soy Tan Mala Persona? Ella Alza Repentina Y Rápidamente La Cabeza, Parece Asustada ¿Por qué? Me Levanto Y Miro Furtivamente Alrededor No Hay Nadie, Estamos Solos.  
Siento Que Alguien Tira De Mi Pierna, Es Ella Y Está Llorando..Además De Eso Puede Verme.  
-¡Natsume! Solloza Mientras Se Levanta Y Asalta Mi Cuerpo Tirándonos A Ambos Al Piso, Estoy Confundido Ella No Puede Verme ¿no Es Así? Ella Nunca Ah Podido Hacerlo.  
-¿Mikan? Le Pregunto Con Voz Rota, Ella Alza Su Cabeza De Mi pecho Y Sonríe Mostrando Un Conjunto De Dientes Blancos , Las Lagrimas Se Escapan De Sus Ojos. Ella No Me Responde Solo Une Su Boca Con La Mía, Es Cálida , Jugosa Y Como Siempre Es La De Mikan, Mi Esposa.  
Paso Mis Manos Hasta Sus caderas Y La Atraigo A Mi Cuerpo Ella Jadea Y Pega Más Su Rostro Al Mío. No Puede Evitar Abrazarme Para Comprobar Si Es Real, Yo También Lo Hago Ya Que Esto No Puede Ser Realista – Ella NO Puede Verme Y Tampoco Puede SENTIRME Ya Que Estoy…Muerto.

- Natsume…Murmuro Separándome De El.  
Natsume Está Como Siempre, Su Cabello Azabache Va Desordenado Y Su Ojos Están Nublados Por Lagrimas Mientras Una Sonrisa Se Engancha De Sus Labios. Es Mí Natsume. Le Sonrió Mientras Me Siento En La Arena, Es Increíble Pero Aun Así Desconcertante.  
Me Giro A El Quien También Se Ha Sentado Y Ahora Se Examina Las Manos, Quizás También Está Sorprendido De Echo Quizás Este Tan Sorprendido Como Yo.  
-Como..Articula Nuevamente La mano Abriéndola Y Cerrándola.. ¿Estoy Soñando Despierto Nuevamente? Se Pregunta Con Un Gesto Doloroso, A Mi También Me Duele Así Que Me Abalanzo Sobre El Abrazando SU Cuerpo A Mí Mientras Murmuro:  
-N..No Te Vayas. Mi Voz Es Rota.  
Natsume Me Rodea Con Sus Brazos Y Su Cuerpo Tiembla: -Nunca Me He Ido, Polka.  
Eso Me Desconcierta Asi que me Aparto un poco y le pregunto: ¿Cómo?  
Se Encoje De Hombros Indiferente: Nunca Me He Ido, Te Estoy Siguiendo A TODOS LADOS. Mi Rostro Se pone Caliente Mientras Que Le Imagino Viendo Como Me Desvisto Todas Las Noches Antes De Entrar A La Ducha.  
-¡Pervertido! Le Grito.  
El Rie Mientras Las Lagrimas Caen Por Sus Mejillas, Es Triste. El Se Limpia Furioso Las Lagrima Y Dice: -Nunca Me Fui Mikan, Te Eh Estado Siguiendo Durante Dos Malditos Años, He Estado Mirando Mi Reflejo Contra El Tuyo Esperando Que Sientas Mis Malditos Dedos En Tus Hombros…Esperando Verte Sonreír De Nuevo.-Agrega En Susurro.  
Me Pongo Derecha Y Le Digo:-Soy Feliz.  
El Se Gira Y Observa El Mar Al Igual Como Lo Hago Yo: -Fijes Serlo.  
Me Encogo De Hombros Y Digo:- Me Da Igual No Quiero Ser Feliz Si No Estás A Mi Lado.  
-Pero Yo Quiero Tu Felicidad.  
Dudo Pero Al Final Lo Digo: -Entonces Llévame Contigo.

_Me Despego Rápidamente Del Paisaje Y La Miro. -No.  
-¿Por qué?  
- Porque Quiero Que Seas Feliz Con Los Chicos. Quiero Que Tengas Una Familia, Quiero…Que Sigas Adelante.  
Ella Parece Dolida, Se Levanta Rápidamente, Yo Permanezco Sentado Y Ella Replica Mientras Camina Al Mar:  
-No Quiero ser Feliz, No Quiero Estar Con Otro Hombre Ni Mucho Menos Formar Una Familia Con El! El Agua Está Llegando A Sus Caderas Pero Ella No Se Detiene Solo Camina Hundiéndose más En El Agua , Yo Me Levanto Y Corro Hacia Ella.  
-¡Detente! Le Grito Ella Continua Avanzando. _

_Se Voltea Y Me Mira, La Furia Y Dolor Están Incrustados En Sus Hermosos Ojos, No Quiero Esto, No, No Quiero Esto Para Ella-.  
-No. Es Firme Y Continua Mientras Me Grita –Quiero Estar A Tu lado! No Quiero A Otro tipo Tomando Mi Mano No Quiero Hacer El Amor Con Otro Hombre..Solo Te Quiero A Ti, Idiota!  
Me Detengo y Digo: Yo Tampoco Quiero Eso. Me Encuentro Diciendo, Ella Se Voltea -El Agua Ahora Está Un Poco Más Debajo de Sus Senos, Está Hermosa. Camina De Vuelta Hacia Mi Y Me Abraza Hundiendo La Cabeza En Mi Pecho Dice: -Hazme El Amor Natsume.  
La Beso Y Pego Su Cuerpo Al Mío Mientras Que Nuestros Cuerpos Se Juntas En Unos Minutos Después Estamos Juntos –Desnudos- En La Orillas De La Playa, Jadeando Y Mencionando El Nombre Del Otro. Entregándonos El Uno Al Otro Como Siempre Hemos Sabido Hacerlo.  
-Mikan..Te Amo..  
Ella Sonríe Y Me Besa Mientras Murmurra Junto A Mis Labios: -Te Amo Natsume.  
_  
Han Pasado Algún Tiempo Desde Que natsume Estuvo A Mi Lado. Ya No Ha Vuelto A Aparecer Si No Más Que En Mis Sueños Pidiéndome Que Sea Feliz Y Que Siga Adelante. Pero Yo No Lo Hago. Además Soy Consiente De Que Si Abro Mis Ojos Otra Vez En La Mañana No Lo Veré Nunca Más. Quiero Aferrarme A El, Quiero Besarlo. Pero No Puedo.  
Ahora Estoy Sobre Mi Cama viendo Como El Mundo A Mi Alrededor Cruza En Cámara Lenta, He Enfermado. Hotaru está A Punto De Dar A Luz Pero Estos Días Se Ha Quedado A Mi Lado Pidiéndome Que No Me Vaya ¿Pero Ir Donde?  
Cierro Los Ojos Y Murmuro: Sabes Hotaru Hay Algo Que Nunca Te He Dicho…  
Ella Aprieta Mi Mano Y Dice: ¿Qué Cosa?  
Le Sonrió Abriendo Un Ojo: Natsume Vino A Verme En Su Aniversario.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Shh! La Cayo Y Continuo. Ese Día Fui A La Playa Y Llevaba Puesto Mi Vestido De Bodas..Fui Donde Nos Comprometimos Y El Apareció.  
- Mikan..Por favor No Te Vayas.  
-No Me Crees.  
-Es..Es Imposible.  
Sonrió Y Abro Los Ojos Señalando le Mi Bolsa, Ella Solo La Mira Y La Coge Entregándomela Mientras Que Yo Busco Mi Teléfono Móvil, Presiono Las Imágenes Y Doy Con Mi Preferida Y se La Enseño Ella Abre Los Ojos Y Toma El Teléfono Entre Sus Dedos.  
- El Vino A Verme.

_La Mujer Que Amo Está Postrada En Una Cama Su Largo Cabello Castaño Está Cayendo En Ondas A Través De Sus Pechos Y Pálido Rostro, Ella Está Enferma. Sus Ojos Están Casi Siempre Cerrados Y Siempre Que Los Abre Mira Las Paredes Y La Ventana La Cual Siempre Pide Abierta. Yo Estoy Siempre Apoyado En La Ventana Sufriendo Al Verla En Esté Estado Ella Parece No Verme.  
Hoy No Ha Abierto Los Ojos Pero Respira Y Sonrie En Sueños Mientras Imai Cepilla Su pelo, Es Feliz Y Me Siento Aliviado Eh Oído A Imai Mencionar Una Posible Cura Para Su Enfermedad, Por Cierto La Cual No Es Cara Y Ella Misma Piensa Financiar. Suspiro Y Camino Hacia Mikan Aun Tiene Los Ojos Cerrados Y Imai Se Ha Ido Del Cuarto Hace Una Hora; Mikan Abre Los Ojos Y Saca Sus Pies Fuera De La Cama Para Caminara Hacia Su Armario Y Sacar Un Pequeño Cofre:  
Dentro Hay Un Papel , Un Anillo , Mi Piedra Alice Y Un Bolígrafo Y Una Hoja Marrón. Mikan Extrae El Bolígrafo Y La Hoja Y Escribe:_

Queridos Amigos:  
Los Amo Demasiado A Todos Por Ellos No Os Eh Contado Acerca De Mi Enfermedad Verdadera. Ustedes Pensaron Que Esta Era Leucemia Pero..Es Cáncer Y Mi Fecha De Vida Era Limite. Hoy Se Cumple Mi Meses de Vida Restantes, Los Doctores Me Lo Dijeron Y Yo Solo Acepte Permanecer En Mi Casa Con Mi Familia –Ustedes- Para Siempre. Hotaru Se Que Me Odiaras Por No Permanecer A Tu Lado Aun Así Yo te Amo Y Quiero Tu Felicidad Y La de Los Niños. Tsubasa Y Misaki, Denle Una Buena Vida A Sus Hijos ; Koko Y Sumire Cásense De Una Vez; Persona y Nobara Cuiden De Mi Sobrina ;Aoi Y Youchi Sean Felices Y Sigan Adelante, Los Amo.  
Con Mucho Amor & Cariño,  
Mikan Hyuuga

_La Observo Boquiabierto Mientras Deja El Cofre Sobre Su Mesilla De Noche Y Extrae La Piedra Alice Colocando la En Su Cuello, Se Desease De Sus Pijamas Muy Rápido Y Las Cambia Por Su Vestido De Novia –Calza En Velo En Su Cabello Recien Peinado Y Luego Toma Una De Mis Corbatas Y La Envuelve En Su Mano Derecha Para Luego Cruzar las Sobre Su Estomago.  
Cierra Los Ojos Y Mi Mundo Se Detiene; Su Cuerpo Está Inmóvil Sus Parpados Están Fuertemente Cerrados. Ella Está Muerta. Me Acerco Y Muevo Su Cuerpo, No Despierta Sollozo Y Grito Mientras La Abrazo Y Acaricio Su Cabello Con Mi Dedos Fantasmas.  
La He Perdido.  
En Colchón Se Hunde Junto A Mi Y La Veo –Su Versión Fantasmagórica- Está Sonriéndome. Como de Costumbre –Por Ahora- Estoy Perplejo Sujetando un Cuerpo Inerte Y Viendo A La Mujer Que Amo A Mi Lado. _

_Ella Se Acerca Y Me Besa Mientras Yo Maldigo Por Bajo.  
-No Haz Cumplido Tu Promesa, Polka.  
Sonríe Más Abiertamente Y Dice: -No Quería Hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque Soy Tuya.  
Sonrió Dejando Su Cuerpo –Humano- Sobre La Cama Mientras Que Me Pongo De Pie Y Le Tiendo Mi mano Fantasma, Ella Sonrie Y La Acepta Mientras Que Yo La Pego A Mi Cuerpo Y Digo: Eres Mía, Mikan Hyuuga. Y La Beso Y Ella Rie Mientras Se Pega A mi Cuerpo Pasando Una Mano Tras Mi Nuca.  
-Y Tu Eres Mío Natsume Hyuuga.  
__**Sonreímos Y Decimos : - Por La Eternidad. **_


End file.
